


The Advantages of Ewoks

by oliviacat3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, ewoks - Fandom
Genre: Ewoks (Star Wars), Jedi, Underestimated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacat3/pseuds/oliviacat3
Summary: "You're cheeky, Koraw." Koraw smiles mischievously."I know how to use the force now." He replies. Anakin laughs."You shouldn't, though. The Council decided you aren't allowed to be an official Jedi."What if Anakin had a friend, and trained in the Jedi temple with other people his age?When the Jedi Council underestimate Koraw, he sets out to prove them wrong and be accepted as an official Jedi, among other things.*This book has many different plot lines, so the summary isn't great. Sorry*
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Jeerota!" (Friend!) Koraw's voice wakes Anakin from his meditation to find the rest of his class has already gone to dinner. Koraw waves a paw in front of Anakin's face once more and he pushes it away, smiling. He slowly unfolds himself from the meditation position and grabs Koraw's paw, dragging him to the communal dining area for dinner.

"Kush are thees." (You are good.) Anakin smiles at his friend's compliment. He is glad to have Koraw at the temple, as everyone in his class is at least four years younger than him. At first, he had felt embarrassed at being put in a class with five year olds, but he has gotten used to them more now. When he was finally moved up to be with people his own age, he felt as if he didn't know them as well. One of them, called Reika, keeps following him around and he isn't sure why.

Arriving at the dining hall, he helps himself to the food. Koraw follows closely behind, looking like an innocent ewok, and Anakin has to stifle a laugh. Looks can be deceiving, as he knows Koraw is a cheeky young ewok. He is secretly learning the ways of the Jedi while sat on the edges of Anakin's classes. Anakin feels the force quite strongly within him, and has appealed to the Masters for Koraw to be allowed to become a proper Jedi, but they said no. They didn't tell him why, but he thinks it's because they think it will distract him from his own training.

After dinner, Anakin and Koraw head back to the dormitory. Anakin turns to Koraw when they are alone in the dormitory.

"Kush are cheeky, Koraw." (You're cheeky, Koraw) Koraw smiles mischievously.

"Meechoo know kash ota use ta force sta." (I know how to use the force now.) He replies. Anakin laughs.

"Kush shouldn't though. Ta Treeta Dobra said kush are not allowed ota ta an official jedi." (You shouldn't, though. The Council decided you aren't allowed to be an official Jedi.)

"Meechoo am strong with ta force, fruk. Ta masters should have let me ta e jedi." (I am strong with the force, brother. The Masters should have let me be a Jedi.) Anakin wishes he could give Koraw a good reason, but he knows it is his fault that they haven't let Koraw train properly. If he had been discovered as force sensitive when he was younger, he wouldn't be so easy to distract and wouldn't have to learn everything so quickly. If he had been trained from a younger age, the Masters might have said that Koraw could train.

"Meechoo am sorry, koraw. Kush should ta able ota learn ta ways of ta force. It ta meechoo fault." (I'm sorry, Koraw. You should be able to learn the ways of the force. It's my fault." Anakin jumps as he realises the rest of his class has been stood behind him for the past few minutes, but he knows they can't understand the two of them, as Koraw taught him to speak ewokese when he was 4.

**********

Reika walks into the dormitory to the sounds of a foreign language being used. She doesn't recognise it, although some words sound familiar or similar to the ones she uses, so she knows it must have evolved from basic. She looks up to see that it's the new boy, Anakin, and his pet ewok, Koraw, who've just been put in her class. She had been confused as to why they had been put in her class when no one had been added since they were 5, but Master Yoda came and personally explained it, so now she understood more. She waves over her shoulder out the door at Kiren, who disappears round the corner to his bed. He's a Miraluka, so he was born without eyes, but he's one of the best Jedi in her class. She looks up to Anakin because he's so good at meditating, which makes him good at keeping peace when he feels like it.

"Kush ta fratta?" She hears Koraw ask, gesturing towards her when they don't think she's looking.

"Fratta ta one of ta girls zeeg meechoo class, Reika." She hears Anakin reply. She recognises 'girl', 'class' and Reika, so guesses Koraw asked who she is. She vows to herself then and there to learn ewokese purely by listening to Koraw and Anakin speak to each other, and by working out what they are saying using the words she knows.

**********

Kiren picks up the crystal and holds it tightly in his hands. He knows that most Jedi lightsaber crystals are green or blue, but colours don't affect him as they do most people, being Miraluka. He doesn't know what colour this one is, so he'll ask Reika when he gets back. However, it had been calling to him, as Master Yoda had said one would, so he'd picked it up. He heads back to the meeting place and finds Reika, Anakin and Koraw are already back. Reika tells him that he has a purple crystal, and he smiles proudly. She also says that it is bigger than usual. Anakin tells him that his crystal is blue, and that Reika has a turquoise one. Through the force, he senses Anakin look round to check something, he assumes. He seems satisfied, however, as he turns back to Kiren and Reika and whispers "Koraw picked one up because he said it was calling to him. He is force sensitive, so I let him have it. It's silver."

"Koraw has e crystal." Koraw yells excitedly. Kiren guesses he didn't think he'd get one because he's not an 'official Jedi', so he must be very happy.

Back on Coruscant, They are shown how to make their lightsabers. Kiren is told by Master Yoda that he will be able to make one with a main blade and two smaller ones on either side if he would like. Reika has a huge crystal and wants to make a double ended lightsaber, but Master Yoda tells her to wait until she is a Padawan to do that.

**********

"Fruk, kush are weewa." (Brother, you're home.) Koraw runs up to Anakin and hugs him. Anakin has been at the temple with the rest of his class, learning how to make their kyber crystals into lightsabers.

"Meechoo am, Koraw. And sta Meechoo am going ota teach kush kash ota make your lightsaber." (I am, Koraw. And now I am going to teach you how to make your lightsaber.) Koraw celebrates excitedly.

"Allayloo!" (Celebrate!) He yells loudly. He grabs his crystal from around his bed post and sits cross- legged in front of Anakin ready for his 'lesson'. "So, kash do Meechoo make it?" (So, how do I make it?) Over the next week, having already meditated with his crystal, Koraw forms his own lightsaber under Anakin's supervision.

"Teeha, fruk." (Thank you, Brother.) He says, picking it up and twirling it proudly in his hand. "Meechoo have meechoo own lightsaber sta. Chak!" (I have my own lightsaber now. Yes!) He dances around the room and Anakin has to calm him down before anyone notices.

"Remember, Koraw, only Reika and Kiren know about your lightsaber. Do not tell anyone else." Koraw nods seriously, looking really mature and then gets on the bed and starts jumping on it aggressively.

"Allayloo!" He repeats, swinging his lightsaber round. He never thought he was going to get his own lightsaber, as the council wouldn't let him become an official Jedi. Anakin has to confiscate it before Koraw breaks something and tells him that he will teach him in his free time.

"Chak!"

The next time Anakin is free, he takes Koraw to the training area and gives him back his lightsaber.

He finds one of the droids that shoots lasers and turns it on.

"Kush will start without ta helmet, otherwise kush will end up with only one arm." Anakin says, guiding Koraw's arms into position. He turns the droid on and watches as he blocks each laser beam as it comes, shouting tips every now and then.

Just then, Master Yoda walks through the door.

"Going on here, what is, hmm?" He asks, obviously knowing exactly what's happening.

"I was teaching Koraw how to use a lightsaber, Master Yoda." Anakin says. He knows Yoda won't get mad, but he might be disappointed and that's worse.

"Lightsaber, how does Koraw have, hmmm?" Master Yoda asks.

"He had a calling from a crystal on Ilum, so I let him have it. I told you he should have been a Jedi." Anakin replies defiantly, protecting Koraw. "He's been secretly learning when he's been sat in on my lessons, so he's now a strong Jedi."

"Yet, he is not." Yoda says. "Been through the trials, he has not. He is not to become a Jedi. It is not his destiny." Yoda turns and walks back out of the room, leaving Anakin and Koraw in peace.

**********

Reika is jealous that Anakin got to become a Padawan so quickly. She knows that the Council didn't want Anakin to have a Master, but it was Master Qui-Gon's dying wish according to Obi- Wan, so the council allowed it. She stands nervously next to Kiren, waiting to find out if she has been assigned a master.

Master Yoda walks through the door, followed by about 10 masters. This makes Reika more nervous, as there are 20 students and only 10 masters. Master Yoda reads a list of people who haven't been assigned masters, and they turn around and walk out dejectedly. Reika breathes a sign of relief and inwardly celebrates. She has been given a Master. Now to find out who it is.

She and Kiren are the last two on the list that Master Yoda reads out, matching masters to Padawans.

"Kiren, your Master is Master Dula." Kiren walks calmly up to the Twi'lek stood on the side, his lightsaber safely in the hilt of his belt, and Reika watches as they introduce themselves. She looks around and her face drops as she notices there are no masters left. Master Yoda turns to her, and beckons her through the door.

"Reika Kosokhan, your master in the Temple now is not, but waiting we are, as she requested you specifically. Master Wepreu your master will be." Reika smiles. Master Wepreu has always favoured her when she's been assigned to teach the younger Jedis. She had been hoping that she would get her as her master. "Have apartment 1331 you will, next to Kiren and Master Aawer'dula and Anakin and Master Obi- Wan." Reika inwardly celebrates and bows and thanks Master Yoda before running off to find her friends.

"Anakin! Kiren! Koraw! We're all next to each other." She yells excitedly. She can tell everyone else is just as excited, especially as Koraw yells, "Allayloo!" really loudly. Over the 3 years she has known him, she has learnt quite a lot of Ewokese and knows that to mean 'celebrate'.

**********

"Saalia! Come here now!" The master yells. 'What have I done wrong now?' She wonders. Then she remembers. She forgot to light the fire this morning before she washed the dishes. She walks quickly to the master, knowing that he will pull her if she doesn't turn up fast enough. She turns the corner, coming face to face with the master. "Why did you not light the fire this morning? You know I get cold easily." Her face fails to mask her terror, as she has seen what he can do. "Well?" He shouts threateningly. "Answer me!" She raises her head slowly until she makes eye contact.

"I- I'm sorry, m- master." She stammers. She curses inwardly. She knows he hates stammering, but she can't seem to help it. "I f- forgot to before I w- washed the d- dishes." He glares at her.

"You forgot to, 'ey?" He laughs. "Well, what if I 'forget' to feed you, or 'forget' to give you access to the lavatory? What then?" Her fear increases, and she answers carefully.

"I'm very, very sorry, master. It won't happen again." The master rolls his eyes.

"You said that last time, slave. And you'll say it the next. You need to learn." He grabs the chain wrapped tightly round her wrist and pulls her along behind him. She tries to keep up, but ends up stumbling and being dragged behind the master on the floor. She doesn't recognise where she is being taken, so it can't be anywhere near the slave's quarters or the rooms she works in.

Arriving at their destination, wherever it is, the master chucks Saalia into the corner of the room. He keeps hold of the chain, though, and tells her "You will have a collar around your neck from now on. You will stay here until you can learn your place." He slams the door and the key clicks in the lock, before Saalia hears his footsteps retreating down the hallway.

The next day, the master comes back to attach her collar. She shakes her head quickly before he attaches it, knowing it will restrict her movement. He brings it around her neck, and she notices it has spikes on the inside, so she has to keep her neck absolutely straight. She screams as he pulls one side of the spikes into her neck so that he can tie it together and watches as the master's face twists into an evil smile. 

"Maybe it will make you prettier as well." He says. He walks out and she collapses in pain, too tired to do anything, even move onto the blanket. She looks at the door hopefully and stays that way until she falls asleep.

**********

"Padawan! Rise and shine." Stariso yanks open the curtains and Reika turns her back on them. She is not a morning person. "We're meditating today. You need to learn patience. Having watched you over the years, I know that it was a great feat for you to be able to meditate with your kyber crystal and, if you want to make the other end of your lightsaber, as you have told me many times, you will need to have patience." Reika groans and tries to pull the covers over her head, not really worried about developing patience yet, but Stariso is one step ahead, and yanks them off her before she can stop her. "Come on, Reika. Aren't you excited about your first day as a Padawan?" 'Great', Reika thinks, 'trying to guilt trip me. Well, it worked.' She hauls herself slowly out of bed and chucks on the first outfit she finds.

"Will you help me make my lightsaber, Master?" She looks at Stariso with doggy eyes, and she laughs.

"I'll help you if you can prove you have the patience to meditate with that crystal for twice as long as you did the first one. That doesn't mean you'll actually have to, only that you have to prove you could." Stariso's accent is something Reika hadn't heard before she met her but, over the years, she's gotten used to it. Reika groans again, spinning her lightsaber hilt absent-mindedly in her hand.

"Fine," she groans, but smiles at her master. "I'll show you." She says aggressively, a look of defiance entering her eyes. She grabs Stariso's robes and pulls her out the door, locking it quickly, before carrying on to the training room.

She sits down opposite Stariso and starts trying to shut off the world around her, failing miserably the first few times. All she wants to do is get up and do something more active, but she's determined to prove to her that she can meditate for a long period of time.

**********

Kiren knocks on the wall three times, their signal to let each other know that their master is out. As soon as he finishes, Reika rushes through the door looking flustered.

"Hi, Kiren. I don't have very long, because Stariso and I are going to the council meeting in an hour. Something about a drone seen watching the temple's activity, I think." She pauses for breath and Kiren takes the opportunity to interrupt her before she carries on.

"Anakin hasn't arrived yet, so I guess he's with Obi- Wan." Reika nods and opens her mouth to speak, so Kiren continues quickly.

"I'm going to the meeting too, Reika. You don't need to babble on about it." He says teasingly, punching her lightly on the arm.

They spend the next hour teasing each other and playing hide and seek round Kiren's apartment, until Aawer and Master Wepreu walk through the door.

"Kiren, Reika, the meeting is in five minutes. We need to get ready. Reika, come back to our apartment, please." Master Wepreu says reprovingly.

Reika gets up from lounging on the sofa and rushes to the door, tidying her robe as she goes.

**********

"Dangerous this is, I fear." Yoda says worryingly. The Council sit in a circle in the top most room of the south western tower of the temple.

"I think we should send someone on a mission to find out who was controlling it." Mace says, bringing Reika out of her daydream. Maybe she'll get to go on the mission with Stariso.

"Perilous, it will be. Need to be well-trained whoever takes this on will. Yessss." Yoda replies.

After what seems like ages, it's decided that Reika will get her wish, and will try and find out who controlled the drone. However, that's not the best bit. They also decide that Kiren and Master Dula will go too.

Back in their apartments, Reika and Kiren have a conversation of knocks through the wall.

'I can't believe we get to go on our first missions together. It's so exciting." Reika smiles.

'I know. What were the chances?'

'Like, none. Actually, there probably was quite a high chance.' Kiren replies teasingly. 'We're both new Padawans and our Masters are really good friends.'

'True. Well, I've got to go. See you ready for tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything." Maychki struggles in the grip of a Zabrak Jedi, whose name she doesn't yet know. She can see three other Jedi, two of which look around her age. The other is a Twi'lek master. She guesses that the two younger ones are Padawans to the masters.

"We have evidence of you piloting a drone that has been spying on the Jedi temple. We are arresting you on behalf of the Republic for opposing the Jedi and what they stand for." Maychki sighs, eventually giving in. She groans as her eyesight flickers out and she realises her captors have turned off her implants.

Not being able to see, the scenario becomes much scarier to Maychki, who now can't tell what's going on. She tries not to show her fear, as she doesn't want to show weakness to captors.

Hands grab her roughly and gag her so that she can't cry out. She is dragged along a rough path until a woman's voice comes from her right side.

"Reika! Be more careful with her. She might be our prisoner, but we still need to treat her with respect. We don't drag our prisoners along the floor." The voice says sternly. Maychki guesses that she is Reika's Master.

Back at the temple, Maychki hears Yoda tell her captors to take her to the cells beneath the temple. She gives in and lets herself be guided down to the cells and dumped on the floor.

Thankful to know where she is, but annoyed at herself for letting them catch her, she falls asleep.

**********

Mace strides down the corridor, thinking of the times before the anonymous Sith Lord appeared in everyone's life. Although he's been sorting out small feuds and wars since he became a fully-fledged Jedi, he thinks they're peaceful compared to the Sith.

Arriving at the cell of the girl with the drone, he unlocks the lock with a flick of his hands and walks in, motioning for the guards to stay outside.

"This is a formal interview." He starts. "What is your name?" She hesitates before answering.

"Maychki." Mace sighs internally.

"Your full name, please." She rolls her eyes, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I don't have one."

"Lying to a Jedi is pointless, Ms Ricati. I can tell when you lie." He enjoys the shocked look on her face as he calls her by her last name.

"How did you find that out?" Maychki questions, standing up so aggressively that her chair falls over.

"Jedi mind tricks." He states simply. She leans slightly forward over the table, as far as her handcuffs will let her.

"So why didn't you just take it out of my mind?" She asks defiantly. Mace decides to try and scare her slightly by just being mildly threatening.

"I wanted to give you a chance to live your life as a fully functional human being." He expects her face to pale, as most people's do when he says something like that, but it doesn't change. He guesses that must be down to the influence of the dark side, if that's where she comes from.

He takes from her attitude that she won't share information easily, so decides to try and slowly get it out of her. If that doesn't work, he will use 'Jedi mind tricks.

"What were your intentions with the information you learned?" Mace queries. Just as Maychki goes to answer, he notices an aqua flash of light and looks up from his paperwork to see her eye implants rebooting themselves. Trying not to stare, Mace waits for her answer. Maychki crosses her arms and remains silent, and Mace inward lay curses. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

He changes his mind on his previous decision and just asks her outright. "Where do you come from and who do you work for?" Maychki crosses her arms and glares at Mace stubbornly. "If you don't reply, I can use my Jedi Mind tricks, Ms Ricati. I'm sure you'd rather give me the information voluntarily." Mace can almost hear her brain whirring, trying to work out how to cooperate without betraying her master. She groans, and Mace smiles, knowing before she tells him what decision she has made.

"We were trying to learn when the Jedi temple is quietest." She says. Mace guesses she must be trying to tell him as little information as possible.

"Why?" She sighs heavily, making as big a deal as she can out of the occasion.

"To learn how to live with them." She tries to hide the sarcastic note in her voice, but Mace notices it anyway. Mace gives her a look and she immediately stops trying to be stupid.

"To launch an attack."

**********

Reika follows Stariso into the council chamber, pleased to be granted the honour of sitting in a council meeting again.

"Launch an attack, the Dark Side will. Said this, the girl has." Master Yoda starts off. Reika groans quietly and turns to Stariso.

"I knew they were trouble. Why is everything in my life so complicated?" Stariso laughs quietly, but then chastises her for not listening to the council.

"Have our defences ready we will, but attack, we will not." Yoda is saying, to nods of approval from the council members. Reika sighs but, before she can object, Kiren comes running into the council room.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Masters." He starts off shyly," but the cyborg prisoner has escaped. Master Dula and I found her cell empty when we went to check on her."

"Kriff!" Mace swears quietly. Everyone looks round at him, because he has the best language on the council and never swears, but they're really more focused on Maychki. "Stariso, you take Reika back to your rooms. We'll send the all clear when we know it's safe." Reika starts to protest but stops when Stariso glares at her.

**********

Koraw runs through the undergrowth surrounding the temple, determined to capture the prisoner and prove he is worth the attention. They won't miss him, because he's only Anakin's little friend, so they won't care where he is. He spots a small blue light moving in the distances and grins despite himself.

"Bok chuu-ock but den."(Far away but not) he mutters. He runs faster, his lightsaber strapped to his back, trying to keep as quiet as he can. He hears a rustle to his left and draws his lightsaber, cringing at how loud the buzzing is in the late evening. He creeps forward and hears a rustle to his left. He swings round, nearly chopping down a tree in the process, and notices the faint blue of the cyborg's eyes just a few feet away. He creeps closer. Then he pounces.

"Graks!"(Monster!) he yells, nearly slicing her arm off with his lightsaber. He holds her a saber point as he handcuffs her and turns off her eyes. He puts her into his sack and heaves the heavy bag onto his back, ready to trudge back to the Jedi temple.

"Meechoo have chaa."(I have them) Koraw says loudly as he walks back into the temple, happy to have finally proven himself. Faces turn to look, even though they don't know what he's saying, and he proudly puts the bag down on the floor. Master Yoda comes up, and smiles to himself at how proud the young ewok is.

"Teeha, Koraw. Coatee-cha sta." (Thank you, Koraw. Celebrate now.) he replies. Koraw looks up at him, surprised. He didn't know Master Yoda spoke his language. Master Yoda nods, just to confirm and Koraw grins.

"Allayloo!" Koraw cries in celebration. He runs up to Anakin's quarters, too concerned to find his friend to remember the prisoner he's left lying on the floor.

**********

Reika looks up as Stariso comes back in off of the phone.

"So??" She asks excitedly. She has now been cooped up in their quarters for three days while the prisoner is on the loose, and she can't wait to actually have enough room to swing a lightsaber and run aaround a bit.

"Koraw caught the prisoner." Reika blinks in surprise. Did she hear Stariso right?

"Koraw?" She checks, her heart swelling in pride for the young ewok as Stariso nods and smiles.

"Why don't you go and congratulate him?" She asks, although too late, as Reika runs out of the room and down to Anakin and Koraw's quarters. Arriving, she yells out

"Allayloo, Koraw. Well Done." as she runs in the door, to discover that Kiren is already there.

"So you heard the news?" Reika laughs.

"You couldn't tell?" She asks sarcastically. Anakin and Kiren laugh as well, and soon they're rolling all over Anakin's quarters, giggling hysterically.

**********

Padmé looks out of the window.

"I'm going down there." She says to the room in general. She can't stand being sat in the palace and looking down on the lower classes of her country as they suffer. "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while I sit here as royalty."

"But your Majesty..." Sabé starts to protest.

"No, Sabé. I'll go in disguise and you can pretend to be me. I'll put my handmaiden dress on and introduce myself as Padmé. Everyone knows me as Queen Amidala, so it'll be fine." She heads to her quarters, lost in thought, and ends up thinking about her Jedi pen-friend. Her name was Reika, and she introduced another Jedi called Eleisa during their communications. She wonders how they're doing now, and makes a mental note to write to them when she gets back. She puts on her haindmaiden dress and pulls up the hood, before walking out of the palace gates. She keeps to the side of the streets, although it is not uncommon for a handmaiden to wander out, her bag pulled tight to her side.

The first person she sees is sat on the corner of the street, shivering although they're wrapped in a blanket. She approaches, and bends down when she gets there.

"Hello," she says politely. "I'm Padmé, one of the senior handmaidens. What's your name?"

**********

Maychki struggles as she's carted back to the imprisonment. She can't see anything, as her eyes haven't decided to reboot yet. Just as they do, someone strides in the door. She looks up to see who it is, and realises it's her interrogator from last time, followed by what can only be the ewok who caught her. Despite herself, she can't help but be happy for the ewok, who is stood with his chest puffed out looking the picture of pride.

"Ms Ricati, did you really think you could get away?" Her interrogator asks. She has to stifle a laugh at that. She nearly did, and probably would have done, were it not for the ewok.

"I did, actually." She replies. "I nearly did, and probably would have done, except the ewok caught me." At this, the ewok stands to attention even more. She smiles secretly.

"Well, you were wrong. Koraw did a very dangerous thing, but he did pull it off eventually, and for that we are grateful. Anyway. Now we have a recorded confession from you, you will be put on trial in front of the Jedi council. If found guilty, we will give you an imprisonment sentence. The length of this will be based on many factors, so we don't know what will be decided. As your captor, Koraw will also sit in on the meeting. Be ready tomorrow." He stands up and walks out, and the ewok- Koraw- follows him.

**********

Reika opens the letter, confused. No-one uses paper letters any more. They haven't since before she was born. She thinks for a minute about her penfriend from a few years ago, Padmé, as they communicated using paper in order to make use of their secret alphabet. But she hasn't spoken to her in at least five years now.

Coming back out of her thoughts, she breaks the seal of the envelope and pulls the letter out gently. Opening it, she recognises the handwriting and the alphabet and identifies the letter as being from Padmé.

Qougchq,

U chfoub bh pavh foux qtsouchhf uf a bpukh, 'uhx xpchaxq ach jhxxufj boucqh, afe xph tsakagh pavh ehguehe U fhhe a Wheu juhace xdtsh xpufj. Aq douuh chfoub U ahm vhcd ufehtshfehfx, qou eou foux chakkd bafx xpuq. Poubhvhc, aq xphd ufquqx, U qaue U bouuhke gpououqh bpou, afe U pavh gpouqhf douuh. U pavh akqou qhfx a khxxhc xou Hmaqxhc Douea chsuhhqxufj douuhc qhcvughq bouchmakkd.

Tskhaqh juvh hmd chjaceq xou Hkhuqa, afe U poutsh xou qhh douuh qououf.

Kouvh,

Fa'uh

She sits down at her desk, ready to spend the next half an hour decoding the message, one she has fished out their alphabet from her mound of hoarded letters that Stariso told her should have been thrown out long ago.

About an hour later, she's finally done. Looking at the translated letter, she smiles.

Reika,

I know we have not spoken in a while, but threats are getting worse, and the palace have decided I need a Jedi guard type thing. As you know I am very independent, so do not really want this. However, as they insist, I said I would choose who, and I've chosen you. I have also sent a letter to Master Yoda requesting your services formally.

Please give my regards to Eleisa, and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Padmé

"Of course." She mutters to herself.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. She pauses for a moment, wondering who it could be, and then realises. She rushes to the door and flings it open. Stood there, just like she predicted, is Master Yoda.

"Come in, may I?" He asks politely. She opens the door wider.

"Of course, Master. Have you read your letter?" She's too excited, and has to know if she's allowed to go. She knows it will mean she will have to say goodbye to Anakin, Koraw, Kiren and Stariso, but it won't be forever.

"Young Padawan, calm down. My letter I have read, yes. One as well, you have, yes?" Reika nods and grabs the decrypted message to show Master Yoda.

"May I go, Master? Please?" He smiles at her excitement.

"Go, you may. But protect Queen Amidala and focus on your job, you must." Reika nods, but stops dead at her title.

"Queen Amidala? Is she?" Master Yoda shakes his head.

"Not deduce that from the letter, did you, hmmm." Reika smiles.

"OK. Thank you very much, Master."

"Tomorrow at three to go be ready. A representative from the palace to collect you will come."

**********

Reika sits at her desk, scribbling a letter back to Padmé as quickly as she can using their code. She lets her know that Sola left the Jedi Order to find her parents, as she didn't like the fact that she'd been taken away, and didn't like following many of the rules of the Order. She writes it out normally first, then sits with the alphabet by her side, slowly translating it into their code. 

Padme,

I’m so glad to hear from you. I’ve talked to Master Yoda, and would be delighted to take up the position. I would give my regards to Eleisa, except she left the Jedi Order. I’ll explain when I get to Naboo. See you tomorrow.

Love,

Reika

Fa’uh,

U ahm qou jkae xou phac icouhm douuh. U pavh xakchhe xou Hmaqxhc Douea, afe Bouuhke ‘h ehkujpxhe xou xachh uhts xph tsouquxuouf. U bouuhke juvh hmd chjaceq xou Hkhuqa, hrghtsx qph khix xph Wheu Oucehc. U bukk hrtskauf bphf U jhx xou Fa’ouou. Qhh douuh xouhmouccoub. 

Kouvh,

Qougchq


	3. Chapter 3

Saalia peers round the door to check for people before sneaking out to see the outside. She creeps towards the window in the next room, careful to keep away from the creaky floorboards. She's tired of being pulled around on a chain and being treated like an object. She's tired of wearing the barest minimum and of nobody finding out that her master is breaking the law of the Republic by owning slaves. She knows there is another, although they are kept separate, probably because the master thinks they'd gang up on him, were they allowed to talk.

She stares at the setting sun in the distance, and starts when a face appears at the window. Before she can run, a hand belonging to the face has opened the window and the person has climbed through.

"Who are you?" The newcomer asks, obviously surprised to see a slave on Naboo. She doesn't seem surprised at the colour of Saalia's skin, but then, blue skin is common. Saalia knows that, if the master finds out, she will be sold, or just left to fend for herself on some desolate, outer rim planet. "And why aren't you dressed properly." Realisation crosses her face. "Oh. You're a slave. But they're illegal on Naboo. I must tell Pad..." Before she can finish, Saalia butts in.

"Please! Don't tell anyone. If the master finds out somebody knows about me, he'll have me kicked out and left to fend for myself. Please don't." She's nearly begging now. The master might be cruel, but at least she has two meals per day, and clothes to wear, even if they are the same every day.

"I might, but don't worry, the master won't find out until it's too late. I'm Reika, by the way." She puts out her hand, and Saalia reluctantly takes it and shakes it.

"I'm Vexa, but the master calls me Saalia." Reika's face portrays none of her emotions, and she evenly asks "Which do you prefer?" She smiles reassuringly, and some instinct tells Saalia to trust her.

"I prefer Vexa, as it is the only thing I have left of my Mother." She looks down at the chain tied to her choker, stretched to the limit to allow her to the window.

"OK, Vexa. I'm going to rescue you soon. If you see me again at the window, let me in and I'll tell you the plan." As quickly as she appeared, Reika is gone. Saalia creeps back to her bed, the tiniest bit of hope gleaming in her that maybe, just maybe, her dream of being free may not be so far away.

**********

Reika kicks open the door of Padmé's office and storms in, not bothering to knock first. She's pretty angry and Padmé notices it straight away. She knows she can show her anger, as she has now been on Naboo for two months. She and Padmé have bonded even more, and she can't imagine why they stopped sending letters. 

"What's wrong, Reika?" She asks, knowing the answer is not going to be good.

"So, slavery is illegal in the Republic?" She checks cryptically. Padmé is surprised. Slavery hasn't even been mentioned on this planet in a long time.

"Yes." She replies carefully. "Why?" Reika's face portrays her emotion, which surprises Padmé.

"You know the house you asked me to investigate?" Padmé nods. "I was snooping round when I noticed a sad face staring out one of the windows. I went to see who it was, and I found a slave. A slave, Padmé. I thought they were illegal." Padmé is shocked. She can't believe that someone has dared to break one of her most important rules.

"How are we going to rescue her?" The start of a smile creeps onto Reika's face.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. My idea was that, tomorrow, I will go and find Vexa again, and I will trade places with her. There are slight differences between us, but it will give you a few days to rescue me. Vexa also mentioned another slave, but their owner doesn't let them near each other in case they conspire against him. Also, this will give me a chance to find out more about 'the master' Vexa mentioned." Padmé wasn't expecting a plan like this.

"You can't switch places with a slave. Slavery is very bad, agreed, but what happens if we fail to rescue you?" She asks worriedly. She knows that Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan only managed to free Ani because his owner liked to gamble.

"I'm a Jedi, Padmé. I can take care of myself. I'll see if I can sneak a note to this other slave and get her to meet me and you at the same window in three days' time, from tomorrow.

**********

Reika put her hand up to feel her new hair style, already used to it. She knows that soon she will be attached to a chain and treated as a possession, but she also has complete trust in Padmé to complete the rescue.

"Reika!! Are you ready?" Padmé yells down the hallway. She inhales deeply, nervous but also excited to learn how slaves live, to give her more leverage when she tries to abolish slavery across the galaxy.

"Coming." She yells back. She makes her way to the front of the palace, still dressed in normal clothes so as not to draw attention to herself. When they get to Vexa, they will switch clothes and she will go by Saalia for the next three days.

As they approach, Reika points out the window to Padmé, who starts.

"You didn't tell me she had blue skin. That's not a slight difference, Reika, that's huge." Reika puts one hand on her back reassuringly.

"It'll be fine. I've lived quite a privileged life. It'll do me good to learn about the life of slaves. It will help my cause to abolish illegal slavery across the galaxy."

**********

At the window, Vexa waits. Her instinct says that Reika will be back soon, and she smiles, one of her first in weeks, as she sees two figures appear in the distance. Reika is wearing different clothes, ones that are easier to fight in than the dresses of the Queen's advisors.

The two figures reach the window and her smile turns shocked as she sees that Reika's companion is none other than one of the Queen's handmaidens. Reika slips in through the window again, and Vexa glances round nervously, to make sure no one is watching.

Reika tells her that the plan is that they will switch clothes and places for three days. She will try and get a note to the other slave- "Jaelkiya." Vexa inputs- and then Padmé will rescue them both in three days' time. Vexa tries to protest and Reika tries to persuade her, but eventually Padmé ends up joining in and telling Vexa that it's for the best, and- jokingly- that she will ask her mistress to assert her queenly power if necessary.

Vexa and Reika swap clothes, back to back with Padmé looking away, and Vexa quickly fills Reika in on some of the rules of the household, ticking them off on her fingers as she goes.

"No extravagant hairstyles; no extra clothes; master's word must be obeyed. They are the main ones, but don't take them lightly. He has ways of punishing you that you wouldn't believe." Vexa cringes inwardly. She has had first hand experiences of these punishments and, the sooner she forgets them, the better.

Reika hugs Padmé quickly and says bye to Vexa.

"See you in three days." Vexa climbs out of the window and watches as Reika creeps carefully back to her 'master', making sure to be completely silent. She turns to Padmé.

"I really hope she'll be alright." Padmé smiles and replies "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself."

**********

"Stryka, my love, get over here." Stryka drops the lightsaber she was practising using and runs to the Chancellor, her master. She gets to his throne and kneels down in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Sir? Your wish is my command." The Chancellor shoots her a look of disdain.

"Don't be impertinent, Stryka. I can very easily break our deal, and you're trapped. Your family's lives are in your hands." She sighs inwardly. He hasn't stopped rubbing that fact in her face since she came here 6 years ago.

"Sorry, Sir." He smiles. "That's better, Stryka. I have someone who needs to observe your power." She starts shaking. She knows exactly what he means, and she hates it. The only reason she's here in the first place is to keep her family safe. She still regrets persuading Count Dooku to turn dark, but there is nothing she can do about it now, and she tries to tell herself that she was young, and easily manipulated. 

"Who is it, Sir?"

"Some Separatist spy who refuses to cooperate. I would like you to do what you do best to make them talk. Take time to prepare in your quarters, then meet me back here in an hour. That is when you will be required."

"Certainly, Sir." She backs away to the door, before turning and fleeing to her room to cry in peace. The Chancellor doesn't know she feels like this. He thinks he has managed to turn her dark inside by forcing her to do this act over and over again. She knows she must do this, but she still remembers every person she inflicts the force on. She tallies them on her arm using her lightsaber, which is red, of course. The Chancellor gave it to her when he kidnapped her. 

An hour later, she is in her public dress that she wears in front of anyone who isn't part of the Chancellor's squad. She has pulled up her mental block so that she doesn't show any emotion and has consoled herself for the time being.

In the cell, she stands behind the Chancellor as he tries once more to convince the pilot to talk. When he doesn't, the Chancellor steps aside to allow Stryka forwards. She lets herself succumb to the force and tries to block out the look of terror on the spy's face as he views the power that will soon be inflicted on him.

Carefully, she reaches out with the force, to the extent that the spy is in agony. She tries her best to block out the screams while still doing her 'job' by focussing on her one good memory: playing with her Mum and sisters on their home planet of Alderaan. She keeps one eye on the Chancellor and, when he gives her the signal, she stops.

**********

"Saalia! I need you to wash the dishes." Reika gets up as slowly as she can, already tired of being a slave, even though it's only day one. "I said, I need you to wash the dishes." She learns what Vexa meant by punishment as her chain is pulled and she feels a burning sensation in her wrist. Based on Vexa's face when she told her, that's not even the start of it. She walks with the tug of the chain, knowing by instinct that that will make it better. She masks her emotions just before 'the master' pulls her around the corner and snarls in her face. "You need to learn to do what I ask, when I ask." He slaps her on the cheek and chucks her down to the ground. "Now, GO AND WASH THE DISHES!" He roars. She runs out of the room and into the kitchen and breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't notice the differences between her and Vexa. She walks over to the sink and starts as she sees another girl stood there already.

The girl turns around to see who's there, and mirrors Reika's look of surprise when she sees her. Reika, not knowing the rules of the house very well, is the first to speak.

"Are you Jaelkiya?" The girl looks surprised that she's having a friendly conversation with someone. Rather than speaking, she just nods. However, realising that the person stood in front of her is not the person she sees round the house from time to time, she plucks up the courage to say, "You're not Saalia." Reika laughs.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm here on an official mission to arrest the master and free you two. I've switched places with Saalia as part of the plan." Reika wouldn't normally trust a random stranger with that kind of information, but her gut instinct tells her that Jaelkiya can be trusted, and her instinct is usually right. "Meet me at the lowest window on the first-floor corridor in three days' time at noon. Saalia told me the master's usually asleep at that time. That's when Padmé will rescue us and arrest the master." Jaelkiya smiles and, as she walks away, Reika hopes she has been filled with hope.

**********

Jaelkiya walked nervously towards the master, bowing as she gets closer. "I have finished the list of chores you gave me, my master. What would you like me to do next?" The master glares at her and beckons her forward. She goes to stand up to move and he slowly shakes his head, so she crawls forward on all fours. 

"Don't be impertinent, Jaelkiya, my darling. Now, come." He pats his lap and beckons again and Jaelkiya tries not to cringe. She hopes Reika wasn't just pretending that they're going to be rescued. She hasn't had anything to look forward to since she said goodbye to her family all those years ago. Now, she can't wait until tomorrow. She crawls further forward and doesn't protest as the master pulls her up onto his lap. She knows exactly what is going to happen and can't do anything to stop it. 

"Stop!" A voice comes from the doorway and the master looks up in shock. 

"Saalia, what are you doing? You should be doing your list of chores. You will be punished for this." It's that new girl. Jaelkiya can't believe she's doing this. She has no idea what's going to happen to her tonight. 

**********

"Saalia! Get in here. You're going to pay for this afternoon." The master tugs on the chain, and Reika hurries into the main room, keeping up with the pull as best she can. She doesn't regret what she did this afternoon. She didn't realise he did that as well. 

As she rounds the corner, she sees the master's face and inwardly recoils. He looks murderous. She doesn't let it show, though, and carries on regardless. She notices a cup of steaming liquid on the table next to him and wonders what might be in store for her. 

Before he gets to punishing her, however, he takes a minute to actually pay attention to her. 

"What have you done to your hair? I remember it short." She sighs with relief, but he doesn't notice. 

"I- I grew it." He has a face like thunder. 

"YOU DID WHAT!? I thought I told you you had to leave your hair short, because you don't deserve to look pretty, you worthless piece of..." He grabs the glass off of the table and throws the contents over Reika. She gasps. It feels like her arm is on fire. She wouldn't be surprised if it burst into flames. She wants to scream, but she won't give the master the satisfaction. 

"Now, go and finish your list of chores and come back. That's not the end of it." Reika walks away, bowing until she's out of sight. She notices Jaelkiya looking at her, and gives her a thumbs up with her uninjured hand. 

Later that evening, she finally finishes everything she was told to do. She is about to sneak away to bed, when she feels her chain pull again, this time harder than ever before. She has to run to keep up with it, and enters the main room exhausted. She keeps her arm above her heart the entire time, trying to stop the blood flow, but still in agony. She faces the master and bows. 

"Turn around." He growls, and pulls out a pair of scissors. Reika gulps but spins around slowly until she is facing the other way. She braces herself. She hears the scissors cut, but doesn't feel anything. Confused, she sneaks a glance behind and realises that he's just cutting her hair. That's not too bad. Then, she feels his arms reach around her head and bring a piece of fabric tight around her mouth and over her head. The master addresses her again. "Maybe now you'll feel less inclined to interrupt. And you'll be less ugly." He drops her arm and she falls to the floor, where she stays until he kicks her, and she runs out of the room. 

**********


End file.
